Too Much, Too Soon
by losingcontrol92
Summary: They both realise that 'this is too much, too soon'. A (short) two-shot, with both Sam and Andy's perspectives on the last scene of 4x01.
1. Too Much

She doesn't know how to describe this feeling right now.

She watches as his fingers curl themselves into a tight and protective grip on her chin, pulling the uniformed officer closer to him. She continues to observe the pair, watches as the officer looks up from beneath her lashes whilst he smirks slightly before allowing their lips to collide over the steaming coffee cups beneath them.

The first emotion she recognizes is the sense of longing. She's longing to replace her fellow uniformed officer currently in the arms of the detective. Longing for the familiar touch of his calloused fingers brushing against _her_ jaw. Longing to taste his lips, the taste _she_ had fallen all too accustomed to.

Crushed. Yes, that's the next emotion she recognizes.

Followed by pain.

Hurt.

Rejection.

Forgotten.

All of the above and more.

He finally releases his grasp on the officer as she sighs somewhat contently before springing off to the locker room in the opposite direction to where she's stood. She notes the smile that he's allowing to grace his often stern features as he watches her leave. Andy instantly recognizes the next emotion that lies in the pit of her stomach. Loud and clear - fear. _This could be something serious_, she thinks and begins to will the tears not to fall.

His eyes finally find her. Her eyes glistening, biting down softly on her bottom lip, and his smile quickly diminishes, fading back into the stoic expression his co-workers have familiarized themselves with.

She wants to say something. About how hurt she is. Perhaps ask how long it took before she had been forgotten about. How long it would take him to mutter those three words in this relationship. But a part of her also wills herself to apologize. But her throat is dry, invaded by a tight knot that is currently leaving her incapable of speech and she can't decide whether or not she's grateful for this.

"Andy…" he sighs quietly, his body leaning into her whilst remaining in the same spot.

She inhales deeply, pushing the emotion to the back burner.

This is too much, too soon.

She knows she needs to leave, now. Hearing her friends approaching from the far end of the corridor she quickly recognizes this as the opportunity to escape.

So she grasps the opportunity with both hands, just as she had six months prior, and allows herself this quick departure falling into step with her fellow rookies.


	2. Too Soon

His fingers reach out to grasp at the soft supple skin of her chin and he smirks slightly as she breathes in quietly in anticipation. He pulls her in gently, relishing the moment of tension before crashing their lips together.

The kiss is hard and passionate, as if proving a point. He wants, no, he _needs_ her to know that the sudden return of his rookie means nothing. That their still solid.

He's satisfied and pulls away slightly, pleased to hear her sigh in contentment. They mirror one another's smirk before she allows herself to leave in search of the locker room, eager to finish what they've already started in a less public place. He smiles softly whilst watching her leave, but finds that he can't allow himself to completely immerse himself in the happiness of the moment.

He reminds himself of his recently forgotten cup of coffee and turns to tend to it, but his eyes find _her_. His smile quickly fades in realization of what she must have just witnessed. Noting the glistening of unshed tears in her deep brown eyes he sucks in a breath of surprise and uncertainty.

He wants to say something. About how hurt he is. How angry he is. Ask her how long it took for her to forget about him. How long she'll hang around for before pulling her disappearing act. But a small part of him also wills himself to apologize.

A quiet sigh of her name escapes his dry lips, and watches her eyes flutter closed with an inhale.

As her eyes open and returns to focus on him, he instantly recognizes the urge to run in her eyes.

And he knows.

This is too much, too soon.

He hears the approaching of her friends and is left with nothing to do other than to watch her escape and fall into step with her fellow rookies.


End file.
